Ron's Rose
by whisperkey
Summary: SongFic from Ron's perspective, watching Rose grow up. Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, and Rose/Scorpius. Lyrics from "That's my daughter in the water" by Loudon Wainwright JKR owns Harry Potter


A series of Vignettes of Ron's Relationship to his daughter Rose Weasley

A series of Vignettes of Ron's Relationship to his daughter Rose Weasley.

Everything she sees

She says she wants.

Everything she wants

I see she gets.

Ron didn't know how long he had been standing there, but it felt like not time and yet, somehow, all the time in the world. There, in his (his!) arms was this tiny little creature. Tiny little arms, Tiny little hands that barely clasped his pinky finger, Tiny legs and feet. Everything tiny. He felt like he was about to drop her. He bent his head and kissed his now sleeping daughter on the forehead. This was what life was about-these moments. He glanced up and over at his now (bloody hell knew she needed it after that) sleeping wife. Sweat plastered a strand of hair to her cheek. Carefully shifting his baby girl-they hadn't named her yet, but he personally liked the name Rose-He brushed the strand of hair away from Hermione's cheek and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He settled himself into the chair besides the bed and took her hand in his. He allowed himself a grin-he had both his women in hand. He looked down at his daughter. He knew now, what his father meant. He would do anything, absolutely anything to see that no harm came to her. He would do his best to make her happy.

That's my daughter in the water

Everything she owns I bought her

Everything she owns.

That's my daughter in the water,

Everything she knows I taught her.

Everything she knows.

Life hadn't been easy at first. Both he and Hermione had been the underlings in their respective departments at the ministry, She at the Department for the regulation and control of magical creatures and he at the Aurors, and so they had to work long hours for lower pay. They had managed, they had done well for their daughter, but now, when they were both well established in their departments (Hermione had transferred to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement), they could provide nice things for their kids, Rose and Hugo; Things that Ron had never had as a child. It was a nice feeling, knowing that while their kids weren't spoiled brats like Malfoy had been, they weren't going to be teased for their poverty. Rose was five now, and they were on vacation in Ireland. They had spent a few days in Dublin with Seamus and Demelza Robbins-Finnegan. Demelza was five months pregnant with their first and had thoroughly enjoyed Rose and Hugo scampering around. They had then stayed in a nice wizarding hotel in Cork. When they had arrived, Rose had stared around with huge eyes, asking him all sorts of questions. What he hadn't known, he had made up with fantastical stories that Rose immediately recognized as stories and giggled uncontrollably. She would drag him around, asking all sorts of questions. Everyone in his family got a kick out of the fact that Rose looked to Ron for answers but not Hermione. Hermione just smiled and said that it wasn't surprising or ridiculous that Rose did. Rose was very definitely daddy's girl.

Everything I say

She takes to heart.

Everything she takes

She takes apart.

When Rose was twelve, the silly questions stopped. Instead, she seemed to consider herself above all of that and "adult" now. She'd started to ask questions that he truly didn't know the answers to, such as "Why don't you and Mr. Malfoy get along?" and "What is love?" And she wanted serious answers. And every word he said was taken apart and thrown back at him if the two of them fought. Which they had. He didn't know what to do, to make everything ok for Rose. Hermione just said that Rose needed to find her own way. That he should leave it be, but Ron really struggled to let that happen. He felt like he was failing her.

That's my daughter in the water

Every time she fell I caught her.

Every time she fell.

That's my daughter in the water,

I lost every time I fought her.

I lost every time.

Ron was furious. Well, not really, he was just plain bewildered. He didn't understand how Rose could go from adamantly hating Scorpius as he; Hermione and Harry had hated Malfoy in their days, to dating him. She'd just gotten back for the winter holiday two days ago. Last night, she had sat Hermione and he down in the living room and told them that Scorpius and she were dating and they had been for the last three months. Hermione had hugged Rose and said she was fine with that and Ron had sat there, shocked. Every time he opened his mouth, Hermione shot him that look, however; the one that said that he had better shut up or he would suffer the consequences. Later, he lay in her arms, shaking, having a whispered conversation with Hermione. She wasn't shocked by this revelation; instead, she seemed calm and unaffected by this. How? Apparently, all the fighting was reminiscent of what the two of them had done during their time at Hogwarts. Somehow, Hermione convinced him to give Scorpius a chance. Quite possibly, he was nothing like his father. In fact, he was in Ravenclaw, so perhaps there was something alright with him. For now, however, as long as he kept his distance, well, he wouldn't murder the kid on sight.

The next morning, he conceded this to Rose and her reaction, well, he just had to admit that perhaps Hermione was right with this whole wait and see thing might work after all. She'd give him the biggest hug and sobbed for practically ten minutes. This show, well, he definitely saw how much Scorpius meant to Rose and perhaps he really was alright. After all, he hadn't raised his daughter to be silly and be fooled by appearances.

Every time she blinks

She strikes somebody blind.

Everything she thinks

Blows her tiny mind.

That's my daughter in the water,

Who'd have ever thought her?

Who'd have ever thought?

That's my daughter in the water,

I lost every time I fought her

Yea, I lost every time.

It was the morning of Rose's wedding. Ron was directing the caterers and the company setting up the chairs and tables. They were in the backyard of the Malfoy estate, as Malfoy had generously lent his estate for the celebrations. Malfoy himself was inside, supervising the decorations for the reception. Hermione and Astrid were inside, with the bride and the groom was in his former room, changing after being yelled at to leave the directions alone and stop worrying about his bride to be. Harry was standing nearby with Ginny, who was arguing with James about something or other. When Harry had found out that Rose was dating Scorpius, he had laughed, long and hard. Ginny hadn't said anything and when pressed, she just smiled and said she wasn't surprised. She hadn't said anything else.

These days, Malfoy was halfway tolerable. He'd grown up a little and they baited each other less. Generally, they'd come to the unspoken agreement to stay in the same room as little as possible and generally, their wives were the ones to translate correspondence. He didn't know how Hermione could do it, just let go of all their history and accept the fact that Malfoy was going to be related to them through marriage.

In the end, however, all that mattered was that Rose was happy. And she was the happiest with Scorpius. So, Ron somehow found himself happy at the thought that he and Malfoy would be related by marriage.


End file.
